Confession
by xXaznAnko
Summary: Every kid in high school wishes for a confession from the one they love right? Bel would get confessions from males and females. Bel doesn't want anymore confessions but he can only say "I'm sorry I'm not interested" -rated T for future yaoiness
1. Disclaimer for all chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Fran rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Bel is rped by xXaznAnkoXx and Fran is rped by lexic.

I got lazy in the chapters so I will NOT underline, bold, or italicize anything but I will only underline the stories ^^ and so once more

Raiku: Vy-chan DOES NOT OWN KHR CHARAS OR FRANS POSTS! She own Me and Eisuke….

Eisuke: -comes after Vy-chan-

Vy: -runs away-

Plot: Every kid in high school wishes for a confession from the one they love right? Well not Belphegor, a blonde kid with beautiful blueish green eyes. Bel would get confessions from males and females. Bel doesn't want anymore confessions but he can only say "I'm sorry I'm not interested" The students who doesn't like Bel would not be able to avoid all these hate 'attacks' But what happens when a new student joins? What will happen then?


	2. Confession Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Fran rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Bel is rped by xXaznAnkoXx and Fran is rped by lexic.

Quick key _italic words_ in this 'chapter' means thoughts

"I'm sorry I'm not interested" a male voice spoke out. "Its okay" a female voice said as she tried hard not to cry. She ran away as the male stood there and sighed. "Another confession before the fourth period starts" he sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards class. The male name was Belphegor, everyone calls him Bel. Bel was a male about 15 to 16 years old. He had blonde hair that covered his beautiful blueish green eyes. He had a crown that sat on his head as his clean hair never tangled. Bel would always wear loose skinny jeans that showed his form but didn't hug his thighs. His jeans complimented his black and red long sleeved shirt which color alteration switched out every once in awhile. He wore a black jacket that held all his belongings that he wasn't able to stick into his pants pocket. Bel sighed he had a hard time at school since he would get so many confessions.

Fran walked down the hall through his newest school. He smiled slightly at those who walked by him. It wasn't like he was good at making friends they just happen to want to be his and he really didn't mind as much. To tell the truth he never really cared for anything. Fran ran his hand through his green hair a bit and sighed maybe he need more emotion or something like that. Then again Fran hated showing his emotions it always ended out bad in the end for him, like in every other school of his. Fran took a slight breath before walking into his new class and going over to the teacher to explain the situation, to which the teachers face lit up happily and greeted him.

Bel was sitting in class as the teacher announced a new transfer student would join. "Students this is Fran. He just transferred please be nice." The teacher announced as he pointed to an empty seat next to Bel. "Fran-san please sit next to Bel" The teacher asked as Bel gave a small glare. Bel was known for the popularly sexy student that they really don't know his quietly evil side. Bel grumbled some nonsense as he leaned back in his chair. _"Stupid teacher"_ he thought _"ill have to fix this later"_ he frowned Bel pulled out his cell phone and began texting. He texted his team mates back in Italy along with his friends.

Fran nodded toward the teacher and walked to the seat without giving Bel another glance or look. This was going to be some week. Fran sighed looking out the window as the class progressed and work was handed out to everyone. When the teacher announced that they be having partners, everyone seem to want to partner with the guy next to him. Though to tell the truth he could actually care.

Bel stood up and walked towards the teacher asking if he could have a quiet talk. "Sure" the teacher said "sensei" Bel smirked as he pulled out a hidden weapon. "Do you wish to die?" he spatted as he placed the blade on his teachers' neck. "n.n.n.o" the teacher stuttered as he shook with fear. "Then why did you put the transfer student by me?" Bel asked "it was the only open seat.t.t" he said as he stared at the blonde mop. "Alright then" Bel grinned as he replaced his weapons and walked in. Bel smiled innocently as the entire class stared. "Im sorry Mina" Bel said as he walked back to his seat. He draped his arm over Fran's shoulder. "Sensei said I should work with our lovely transfer student" he grinned. The classroom filled with aww's, damns, and stupid transfer student. Bel saw a pencil fly towards him as he dodged.

Fran just blinked a bit and nodded. "Ok if you want... I mean it doesn't matter to me Bel-sempai." He said in an unemotional voice and with a very blank expression on his face. He didn't even seem a tad bit fazed by the flying pencil or the comments. "Nah... You know is kind of dangerous to throw pencils..." He looked at Bel and then at the crowd of disappointed people.

Bel grinned his Cheshire grin then smirked at the class. He gave off an aura that was mixed with innocence and the intent to slaughter them all. Bel picked up the pencil and threw it back earning a 'kyaa' from the person who threw it. _"Serves them right"_ he thought as he licked his lips. He yawned and waited till everyone found their partner before he removed his arm from Fran's shoulder.

Fran looked at Bel and sighed shaking his head. He was using him to get the others to leave now wasn't that nice. Fran brushed off his shirt and moved back to his seat doing his work and ignoring his new found sempai. Sooner or latter he would just use him to escape again and that would probably be Fran's use, until another new student came along and took that role away. Fran scribbled down a few more notes and looked at the work writing the answers, this was all to easy for him.

Bel sat down in his chair and finished up his work. It never takes him long to do his work in the first place. He sighed as he finished his work. "Hey Fran" Bel said as he leaned over to Fran's desk as he stared at the male. Before Bel could say anything the break bell rang. Bel sighed as a couple girls came up to him and gave him letters. He smiled and accepted them all as the girls ran away. Bel sighed as he threw them out. It would be a pain to read them all.

Fran looked up but just as Bel was going to say something the bell had rang. _Oh well_ Fran just grabbed his things and left the room. He wasn't one for being friendly to those other then his family... maybe if he had one. Then maybe he would have been friendly once in his life. Fran walked down the hall quietly getting the usual whispers and gossip. "Is that the new kid? He seems quiet..." "I like his hair." Fran just sighed and went into the art room now there was a class that didn't bore him to tears.

Bel sighed "Stupid bell" he muttered as he stood up and walked towards the vending machine to buy some juice. Bel dodged the on coming object as it crashed into the wall in front of him. Bel turned around and glared at those whispering behind him. "It happened again" they whispered as he inserted the money and pressed the button that was labeled for grape juice. He frowned as he picked the juice box from the machine. He had heard a very, very, very, quiet whisper about going for the new transfer student. Bel picked a blade and threw it towards the person who was whispering about it. Barely missing by .5 inches Bel walked over towards the pair. "Touch the new transferee and you will die" he sneered as he yanked his blade from the wall and walked off.

Fran watched as two girls squealed and ran down the hall. What the hell was that about? He thought taking his seat and waiting for the class to begin. Everything well seemed like his last school all the way down to people wanted to well get to know him. Fran merely blinked as he watched a bag drop on to his desk other then his. He looked up to see a very pissed girl. "Look I don't know who you think you are but Bel is mine!" She growled getting in his face Fran just blinked and looked at her. "Yours...?" He questioned and smirked a bit getting a new idea. "And did he say he was yours? For all you know I could of known him longer or we could be dating." He teased the girl got quiet and bit her lip looking away. "H-he's mine..." She sniffled and ran out on the verge of tears Fran just blinked with a blank expression and smiled a small smiled, which disappear once the bell rang for class to begin.

Bel walked into class with the juice box. He nodded to the teacher as he took his seat. Bel sighed as he wondered what he would do for the rest of the day. Bel leaned forward as his juice box sat at the corner. A baseball came flying in just as Bel leaned forward. "WTH" a male yelled as the female population of the class yelled 'Kyaa' or 'Bel-sama' Bel smirked as he looked out the window to see a baseball player run away. Bel picked up the juice box and poked the hole as he placed the straw into the hole. Bel placed the straw into his mouth and sucked. He tasted grape as the liquid flowed into his mouth.

Fran sat in class and painted a picture of a frog and a mink, of course the mink was bulling the frog. He didn't understand it but the mink well reminded him of Bel-sempai. This made him bit his lip and redraw another picture as he hid that one. Fran couldn't keep his thoughts from wondering what if the girl start to spread a rumor about what Fran had said. He'd probably be in a lot of trouble with Bel if anything, and Bel well seemed like the type not to mess with.

Bel sighed as he sat in his writing/literature class. His assignment was to write a story, a fiction story to be exact. Bel had at least 2 pages down. Bel was pretty good at everything he did. As Bel finished his story he reread it to find that it was about a blonde haired boy who fell in love with a green haired boy. He gave a light blush as he stood up and turned it in. Bel walked back to his desk as he began to drink the remaining of his juice box. He gave a sigh as he stared out the window. He wondered what he would do about Fran. He leaned back as a pencil hit the window and landed on his desk. Bel swooshed it off as he leaned forward in the proper position and sighed. A note had been passed to him. He didn't read it as he wrote 'I'm sorry I'm not interested' and passed it back. The female sighed as she went to the trash can and threw away her note.

Fran sat in call and finished his next painting and went up giving it to the teacher as well as the one with the frog and mink. "Um...I redid mine... But I really like this one the most though." Fran blushed and bit his lip a bit pointing to the one with the mink and frog. He didn't quite understand it but something drew him to it. The teacher smiled and looked it over. "I do to it show a good relationship between the two." He looked it over a bit then looked back at Fran. "Have you ever thought of becoming a painter for a career?" He questioned looking over the detail and takes a photo so he could document it. "I really haven actually thought of my future." Fran looked at the painting as the teacher took a photo of it. The teacher nodded and smiled as the bell rang; Fran went to his desk and grabbed his things. "Ah- Fran before you leave I want to know... um the mink who is it? I mean because the frog is you right. So then who does the mink represent?" He questioned. "It's a secret sensei." Fran smiled one of his fake smiles before exiting the room and going to science.

Bel gave a nod to the teacher who stopped him. "Bel may I ask who you based this story on?" the teacher questioned Bel as Bel gave a light blush. "No one in particular" he whispered "well alright then" the teacher said as he gave a smile. "Your stories are always the best" he chuckled as Bel walked out of the class and into his science class. He went and took his seat at the back of the classroom. Bel sighed as he looked around the lab to find that not many where in class. Bel placed his elbows on the table as he gave a sigh. He opened a black notebook that had red and purple stripes drawn on it and was also labeled 'Bel's property... Open and DIE!' he took out a pen and began writing a story in Italian. He sighed as he went back and read some of his past stories as preference. He wondered what he was writing. His hand moved by itself as he stared at the lines.

Fran walked into the class and gave his paper to the teacher who looked them over giving him an evil look before growling "Well I guess the only seat open is next to Bel... but he doesn't like when others sit next to him. So I guess you will have to sit up at my desk for the day." He said in a stern voice causing Fran to freak just a little before going over o the desk timidly. Maybe teachers just didn't like him or not like the idea of another student.

Bel chuckled as he saw Fran enter the classroom. He said nothing as he stared at the teacher who flinched, "sensei" Bel said as he stared at the teacher. "Who's the new kid" he asked as he closed his notebook. Bel stared at the teacher as if he was telling the teacher to announce to the class. Bel gave a yawn as he fiddled with his pen. A note flew to his desk Bel looked down and stared at the paper. "No if you want to fight do it now" he said out loud as he crumpled the paper and threw it into the trashcan. It landed perfectly into the trashcan as Bel smirked.

Fran looked toward Bel and smiled a bit then out the window. The teacher flinched a bit and sighed. "Class this is Fran and he's the newest addition to the class I want you all to welcome him." He stated pointing at his desk as Fran bit his lip and looked down and sat there. "Sensei I want to sit with Bel though..." He pouted a bit cutely one that the teacher or no one could resist. Fran looked over at Bel as if asking him if it were ok

Bel nodded as he stared at Fran. Bel gave a chuckle as a few classmates turned and stared at him. "Yes sensei can he" Bel said sarcastically. He stood up and walked towards the front of the class. "Alright Mina-san" Bel grinned "Fran, since he's new, he should have friends so lets be friends with him" he grinned as he listened to the whispers and murmurs. "If not then ill be friends with him" Bel smiled as he took Bels hand and dragged him towards his lab desk.


	3. Confession Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Fran rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Bel is rped by xXaznAnkoXx and Fran is rped by lexic. Find them eliteskillsDOTcom/rp or pm me for link// also I don't quiet remember how famiglia is spelt so correct me if you want

Quick key **bold words** in this 'chapter' means note writing//_ italic words_ in this 'chapter' means thought// underline words in this 'chapter' means stories

Fran blushed and followed Bel to his seat as others whispered and some glared even the teacher seemed a bit amazed. Fran smiled a bit bit his lip and taking the seat next to Bel and looking out the window trying to regain his composure and cool. Fran took a slightly deep breath not to noticeable and regain his normal non-emotional expression. Before opening his note book and looking at the teacher as he began the lesson. Fran sighed slightly looking over at Bel once every five minutes. He just couldn't stop and before he knew it he was drawing him in his note book. Every detail of the blond right down to his smirk. Fran looked at the picture and bit his bottom lip. _I wonder what his eyes look like..._ He questioned a bit curiously.

Bel stared at the board as he rolled his eyes. Bel would look down every once in awhile to jot down some notes **"Hey Fran. What's your hobby?"**Bel wrote as he slipped the note over towards Fran. Bel gave a yawn as he pulled out his notebook and began writing a story. Bel smirked as he read a little of the story. _"Why does this remind me of a yaoi?"_He wondered as for he had heard and read about it from Tsunayoshi's Famiglia, no it was just Haru and Kyoko that talked about it on their spare time. Bel would be in the same room as the two female since he can be quiet at moments not many would notice him sitting there.

Fran looked down at his note and smiled writing back. **Drawing... anything and everything interesting to me.** He smiled and drew a small detail rabbit next to the note and passed it back. Then he went back to his art work of Bel as he kept up with the notes. He really didn't need to pay much attention the teacher. After all they seemed to be doing the same old stuff he did in his last school before he left.

Bel grinned at the note **"oh? Nice drawing"** Bel wrote as he passed the note back. Bel sighed as he continued writing his story. He had learned more than majority of the students in this class. He gave a yawn before jotting down some quick notes. Bel continued with his story, he revised it a little before grinning. _"This is definitely a yaoi"_ he thought as he stared at the board once more before allowing his hands to automatically write his story.

Fran smiled and wrote back: **How about you?** As he drew a small picture of Bel and handed it back to him. Taking more notes looking over the other picture he made of Bel. He wanted to well be closer to him closer then they already were. He wanted to be so close they'd exchange breaths. Fran couldn't understand his feelings at all toward Bel. Fran bit his lip as the opened to a new page drawing two boys kissing, and well one looked like him and the other like Bel. He couldn't explain what was going through his head as he drew it not one bit but he liked the feeling. He liked it a lot.

Bel chuckled at the drawing, **"I write"** Bel wrote down as he handed Fran his notebook along with the note. Bel gave a yawn as he stared at the clock. Only 15 more minutes till next class.

~inside notebook~

"But Kei" a male whined as he ran after his lover. "What Dai-Chan?" Keisuke asked as he turned around and stared into his ukes greenish blue eyes. "Why do you have to go visit her?" Daichi asked as he stared at his semes blonde hair. "Because I have too" Keisuke said as he kissed Daichi on the forehead "I promise ill make it up to you" he whispered as he gave a tight hug before pushing away and walking off.

Fran blushed slightly imaging them as the characters, he smiled and wrote back on the note. **It's good.** He blushed handed both the note and his book back blushing slightly and hesitating on showing him his picture. He quickly labeled the two people he drew as Daichi and Keisuke and quickly fixed it a bit so it kind of looked like Fran and Bel but at the same time it didn't. Then passed the photo to Bel awaiting his reaction.

**"Thanks"** Bel wrote down as he looked at the picture Fran passed him. **"Your drawings are nice"** he scribbled down as he gave a grin. Inside Bel's mind a whole 'other world. Bel grinned as he passed the picture and note back. He began writing as if the picture gave him an inspiration. He gave a wide grin as he wrote furiously. Bel sneezed then went back to writing. Once he finished he pulled out his cell phone and began texting.

Fran smiled and looked over the picture a bit happy as he saw Bel write more. "Bless you..." He mumbled a bit timidly. Before finishing some of the final touches on the photo and signing the corner in his very perfect and neat cursive writing. Fran smiled a bit and looked over to see Bel on his phone. I wonder who he's texting... maybe a girlfriend. Fran frown some and looking away.

"Thanks" Bel muttered as he received a text from Xanxus saying that he is a total dork. Bel sighed as he texted him back saying that he isn't and he was way better. Bel placed his cell phone up before giving a yawn. "Hey Fran" Bel whispered "Has anyone told you that you look sort of like a frog?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Fran looked over at Bel and nodded. "Countless times but no one has really said it directly to me always over heard it. Why?" He looked over at Bel a bit curious. It was truth no one had ever had as much as a second thought in telling him to his face he always had to over hear it. But in the end Fran never minded what they though Fran actually didn't care as much as what he resembled. "Bel-sempai... is looking like a frog a bad thing?" He questioned back at the blond.

"Cause you look like one" he grinned "and no I think you look cute" he said as he gave a blush after he realized his comment. "Ermmm" was all Bel could say as he looked up at the clock "5 minutes left" he thought as he looked around. Bel looked down at the desk and began to doodle on a clean sheet of paper. He wondered what he could or should say to Fran. Bel began to fidget in his seat. He usually was calm and collected but at the moment he felt like running to the restroom to splash his face a 100 times.

Fran smiled slightly. "Thanks.. Bel-sempai." He mumbled blushing a bit more. Maybe he did like Fran after all he said he was cute. "Ah-.." Fran began but had nothing else to say so he decide to write a note. **Your really nice sempai I think I like you. **He wrote and passed the note over to Bel and looked to the front to embarrass to see Bel's reaction.

**"In what way?"** Bel wrote down as he sent the note back to Fran. Bel studied the green haired male as he gave a blush. Bel wondered if he liked Fran, he probably did since he would blush every time they said something awkward. He gave a mental grin as he began to write. He thought about his next story and it probably would be based on him and Fran

Fran looked at the paper and sighed. What was he supposed to write!? That the photos we're of the two of them kissing and holding each other? Fran shook his head and scribbled a slightly good sketch of them holding hands. Next to it he put: **I want this to happen...** Then passed it to Bel looking out the window counting the seconds to the end of the class.

**"Oh"** Bel wrote back **"that can happen"** he grinned as he passed the note back. Bel stared at the clock as the bell rang. "Hey Fran? What's your next class?" he asked as he stood up and leaned against the table. Bel collected all his belongings as he phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out and began texting. Bel smirked as he texted Xanxus 'go play with your toy' as he sent the message he received another text message. Bel read the ID as he texted the person.

Fran looked at the paper and turned a bit red before looking a Bel. "Um.. Gym.." He sighed. Fran was never one for gym or exercise. He actually preferred not to run and sweat and get hurt. Fran looked over at his sempai once he had all his things picked up and put away. "What about you Sempai?" Fran questioned a bit getting a few stares.

"Mmm if I remember correctly gym" Bel said as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Bel emitted a killing aura before masking it with a normal aura. Bel grinned "shall we go?" he asked as he held out his hand. Bel waited till Fran grabbed his hand before he walked towards the gym.


	4. Confession Part 3

Fran took Bel's hand and smiled a bit following him to the gym. Fran was never one for exercise but he did what he needed to get a passing grade. Although he never really put effort into it Fran looked at there hands and watched as others gave glares.

Bel grinned as he walked towards the gym. He wondered what he was going to say. He had a light blush on his face as he continued walking. Bel hated gym, it was the only class he wanted to actually kill the teacher and hang his insides as he bled to death.

Fran smiled biting his lip some Bel sempai and him were holding hands! He couldn't believe it, not one bit. Fran smiled some more before leaning slightly on to Bel and blushing a bright shade of pink. "Bel sempai.... do you think others are angry... at us?" He questioned and looked a few girls glaring and a bit surprised. Fran looked at the gym doors and sighed as they neared them. He really didn't like the whole gym thing but then again it was easy compared to real classes.

"Who knows but if you give off the intent to kill then they wont bother you" he said as he stared at the gym doors. "I mean with the intent to kill you will be safe" he grinned as he opened the gym door. He gave Fran a quick peck on the forehead as he headed towards his class. Though they had gym together didn't mean they would have the same teacher.

Fran blushed at the peek on his forehead and smiled watching him go in. Fran sighed a bit and walked into the two groups of kids and two teachers telling them to go get ready. Meaning he would have to wear the gym clothes which he really didn't want to wear. Fran looked at his paper and sighed he had the guy teacher. Just great it would be even more of a problem. Why couldn't it be the girl? Fran walked over and talked to the teacher before he told him he let him slid on the clothes for this time but next he'd have to wear them. Fran was really good with persuasion.

Bel sighed as he headed towards the office. "Sensei no gym clothing for me" he said as he stared at his teacher intently. "Alright Bel in return write a story on how having sexual intercourse at a young age is wrong" the teacher said as Bel gave a nod and walked to collect his gym notebook and a pen. Bel walked to a corner as he knew he would be clear of flying sports equipment. He sat down and flipped to a clear page. Bel wrote down his title as he skipped a line or two and began writing.

Fran listen to the instructions about running the field and doing some other things. Fran sat there until he heard the whistle singling them to go out side. Fran sighed getting up and walking out taking on last glance at Bel a smiling a bit before going out to run. Fran took his mark and waited for the whistle and took off with the others coming in second.

Bel sighed as he finished up his story in about 10 minutes. He had another 20 to 35 minutes to spare. He stood up and gave the notebook to the teacher before going to the basketball court. He grabbed a couple basketballs before dribbling. He gave a sigh as he shot the ball. The basketball went in as he picked up another one an shot it in. Giving a sigh he wondered when the school day would end.

Fran laid in the grass a bit out of breath form all of the running and laps the teacher had given. Some guy walked over and smiled lightly down at Fran. "Nice work on keeping up with me new kid. I'm Zane." He put out his hand and smiled at Fran. Fran blinked and took his hand. "Fran..." He mumbled a bit. Zane smiled and helped him up. "Well Fran I think you should join the track team." Fran thought about it and shrugged. "Sure..." He looks at Zane a bit. "Really great then after school we'll be getting together." Fran nodded looking at the floor. "Ok..."

Bel gave a yawn as he finished hooping the basketballs that was lying around. He walked and went to pick up the basketballs as he went and put them up. He kept one as he dribbled and went half court as he shot. The basketball rimmed and went in. He gave a grin as he picked it up and placed it back into the ball cage before walking back inside. He gave a sigh as he went an collected his things. Bel brought out his cell phone as he texted Tsuna. He gave a sigh as he headed for the front gate.

Fran nodded hearing the bell and looking at Zane. "Class is over I have to go. See ya later after school." He smiled one of his fake smiles. Fran ran inside and grabbed his things going to his next class, lunch, which he decides to go to the roof and draw something nice. Fran stopped half way up wondering what Bel would be doing and sighed going on to the roof and finding a nice place to draw.

Bel heard the bell ring as he walked towards the gates. Giving a yawn he felt his phone vibrate in his pockets. He pulled it out to find that Tsuna texted him back. He texted a 'hi' as he gave a grin. Bel headed towards the cafe across the street as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He gave a quick snicker as he walked in.

Fran sat there drawing a majority of things like birds and the sky. He even got up and looked at the kids in classes and drew them. Fran sighed he really needed the day to be over so he could go home. Then again who new when he was getting home not only was he unsure about when the track team meeting would end but how Bel felt for him. Was it all a joke some sick horrible joke. Fran bit his lip and sighed maybe he should stop getting close to others all together.

Once Bel walked into the shop he was flooded with a crowed of 'hellos' and 'may I help you' he nodded as leaned against the door. "Can I just have a chocolate cake to take with me?" he asked as he gave a nice smile. "Yes sir" was all he heard, and it came from at least 3 to 4 directions. He gave a sigh as he saw a couple heart like stares aimed at him. He just smiled and brushed it off. After 30 minutes of waiting he received his cake. He paid the person who gave him the cake as he gave a bow and walked out and back to school. He had at least 2 more periods to spare. Giving a sigh he headed straight for the roof. The one spot he would sit when ever he skipped classes.

Fran ketch a near by tree with a bird in it as he hummed a tune. How much longer did he have? Fran sighed thinking then again he wasn't used to keeping time. Fran leaned a bit more over the railing only having one foot on the floor to get a better look at the bird.

Bel reached the door as he opened it. He found Fran standing near the railing. Bel quietly shut the door as he then quietly slumped down against the wall. Bel wondered how stupid Fran was to be leaning against the railing. Giving a quiet sigh Bel placed down the cake box and stood up, swiftly moving behind Fran. Bel gave a mental sigh as his cake sat there torturing him. "Baka Fran" he thought as he snaked his arms around Fran's waist.

Fran Squeaked and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone's arms around him. He actually dropped his pencil he was so surprised. "Wh-" He stopped to spot Bel and sighed clamming down. "Don't scare me like that..." Fran mumbled getting down and turn to face Bel a bit. "What are you doing up here any way?"

"Well I wouldn't have scared you if you weren't so close to the railing" he pouted as he let go of Fran. "And im skipping duuh" he said as he walked back to his cake. He gave a happy grin as he found the fork they gave to him with the cake. He opened the box and placed his fork into it as he broke off a piece and placed it into his mouth. His eyes lite up as he tasted the cake. Bel knew that the shop had the best cake.

Fran nodded watching him and shaking his head. Before going over to his bag and grabbing another pencil and sketching out Bel. "Oh... your being bad Bel-sempi" He mumbled getting the details.

"Oh? Then what are you doing up here?" he asked as he continued to eat away at his cake. Bel gave a yawn he covered his mouth. Once he finished yawning he went back to eating his cake. Bel had an addiction to cake every once in a while.

"Drawing..." Fran mumbled finishing and smiling a bit before turning the page and going back to drawing animals and nature. "Na Bel do you like cakes?" He questioned getting closer to the squirrel which was pretty far. Fran frowned keeping both his legs on the floor so Bel wouldn't complain about him falling over.

"Yeah sometimes" he said as he stared at Fran who was inching towards a squirrel. "Why?" he asked as he finished about 2/3's of the chocolate cake. Bel gave a stretch before pulling out his notebook. He placed the left over cake aside as he pulled out a pen to begin writing.

"No reason is it only hand made or store bought?" He questioned standing on his tip toes and biting his lip inching closer only if he were taller. Fran sighed a bit feeling his foot move off the ground as he slipped Fran closed his eyes slightly as he caught himself. That was close he thought fixing himself so he had both feet on the floor again.

"mmm this one is store bought by a near by cafe. Though I like hand made since it's filled with love" he chuckled as he looked up to find Fran back on the ground. Bel looked back down to his notebook and continued writing his story. He gave a yawn as he slowly allowed the sugar to take over. Back when he was in Italy everyone knew not to let him get close to sugar. For he would get sugar drunk and hella perverted.

Fran blushed and shook his head looking back at Bel. "Oh aren't you popular then again I bet all the girls make you cakes." Fran yawned going over and putting his stuff away and sitting next to Bel looking up at the sky.

"Yeah but I don't eat it" he said as the sugar slowly crept to its full power. Bel began to place his notebook aside as he looked at Fran. "Hey Fran" he whispered in a low voice. Bels sugar drunk was kicking in as he gave a seductive smirk at the green haired male.

Fran blinked at Bel's tone. "Yes?" He questioned biting his lip a bit unsure what was wrong with him. Fran simply thought he might have a fever of some sort so he put his hand to his forehead. Nothing... He thought looking at Bel. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine" he grinned as he leaned closer. "You know you look so sexy" he grinned as his lips were close to frans. He straddled Fran as he gave a happy grin. Bel was not sure what he was doing once he got sugar drunk he would blank out. Bel doesn't get drunk off of alcohol he would get drunk off of sugar. It was weird that it happened but it was a little bit safer than alcohol it's self in a way.

Fran blushed looking up at Bel. "Bel-sempai... what do you mean..." He bit his lip trying to not blush and show his embarrassment. He really liked Bel but he didn't know what Bel thought of him. "Are you ok?" He asked again not knowing what to do. Was this actually well happening?

"Im totally fine" he chuckled as his lips crashed into Fran's. He licked Fran's lower lip asking for entry permission. Bel waited until Fran gave him permission before he would continue.


	5. Confession Part 4

Fran blushed brightly feeling their lips touch and blushed letting out a slight moan. This want happening... oh god it was! He gripped Bel and letting him in. Fran didn't understand his sudden mood change but he liked it a lot. Fran kissed him back and let Bel do what ever he felt like there was just something about him that made Fran tingle all over.

Bel grinned as he continued to kiss Fran. He let their tongues dance as he let one of his hands reach for his crown. He tugged it off as he placed it aside. Bel's hand then ran into Fran's green hair. He let it mess his hair up. Once he felt that oxygen was needed he pulled back and took a breath before crashing back. Bel then let his lips trail downwards towards his neck.

Fran panted all the while as Bel kissed him until their lungs burned for oxygen. Fran looked up at Bel and blushed as he felt Bel's lips return and trailed down his neck. This was happening was it? Oh it definitely was or this was just some curl day dream in one of his classes. Fran gripped Bel a bit more as he felt him mess up his hair which would take him a while to fix later but he didn't care. "Bel...sempai..." He gasped as he felt his lips on his neck.

Bel grinned as he sucked and licked a spot on Fran's neck. He bit the skin as it turned red. Bel then continued to lick and suck at the spot. Eventually he would fall asleep and snap out of it. He would have no recollection of what happened. Bel's hand trailed down Fran's arm as he kissed Fran. Bel chuckled as his hands found its way up frans t-shirt. Bel pulled back as he felt his breath shortened. Taking in enough air he crashed his lips back onto frans.

Fran gasped as he felt Bel suck and nip at his neck. He definitely left some marks on him how was Fran supposed to hide them? Fran arched his back some feeling Bel's hands go up his shirt. This was way to much was this how he felt? Fran questioned as he felt Bel's lips on his own again. Fran pushed back in there lip lock making it a bit deeper.

Bel gave a moan as Fran came into their kiss. He continued his assault as he pulled back. "You know what" he said "I think ive taken a liking to you" he grinned as he sat beside Fran. Bel blanked out once he sat down and fell asleep.

Fran blushed watching him climb off and bit his lip as Bel fell asleep. "Really..." He mumbled looking at the now sleeping Bel. Fran smiled and looked at his crown and put it on a bit then shook his head placing it back a top Bel's head. Brushing his bangs away a bit looking at Bel's sleeping face.

~time skip sleepiness~

Bel awoke and rubbed his eyes he wondered what happened. He gave a yawn as he looked at Fran. School was over in 2 minutes. Bel looked around to see that he had cake. He went and picked up the cake. Bel opened the box and began eating. He gave a sigh as he tasted the cake. It was good, weirdest thing was Bel doesn't get sick easily especially on sugar.

Fran blinked watch Bel leave. Did he just use him?! Fran bit his lip and mumbled. "Baka!" Before grabbing his things and running by Bel and down the stairs a bit sad. Maybe that was the reason everyone like Bel maybe he did the same thing he did to Fran to them. Fran slowed down going to the track team's room to see Zane and smiled lightly.

Bel looked confused as Fran ran passed him. He gave a shrug as he continued eating. Bel picked up his belongings and walked out towards a tree. He sighed as he jumped into the tree and gave a yawn.

Fran talked awhile with Zane and the others out of the whole club they told Fran he was probably the only one who could keep up with Zane. Fran smiled lightly a bit happy to hear that and nodded. As they all went out side to race and determine who was the quickest and the slowest. Fran and the others got ready on the teachers mark and took off when hearing the whistle being blown. In the end Fran came in second and Zane was first the kid in last was some one named Jim.

Bel sat quietly in the tree as the empty box off cake sat at the bottom. He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and began texting. He texted for about 30 minutes till his cell phone died. He pulled out his notebook and began writing.

Fran yawned as one of the guys pointed Bel. Fran shook his head and looked over to see him in a tree and sighed. "Bel-sempai you shouldn't be up so high!" He yelled as the others got all red in the face and such. "You're such a baka!" Fran yelled in a bit of frustration he defiantly used him.

Bel looked over to see who was yelling. "Huh?" he said as he picked up his things and jumped over to where Fran and the track team where. "Who's a baka?" he asked as he stared at Fran though his thick bangs. He leaned against the nearest tree as he stared at the track members. "Hello" he said as he gave a yawn

Fran glared. "You are!" he hissed a bit and moved his hair slightly showing the red marks he left on him. "I guess its normal for you to do this to new kids?" he moved his hair back to where it was. The others all stared at Bel in some sort of trace and Zane just rolled his eyes noticing the marks and glaring a bit. Zane went up behind Fran and held him around the waist and smirked looking at Bel. Fran turned a slightly red. "What are you doing Zane?!" He said in a shocked voice

"Huh?" he said as he stared at Fran. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked as he stared at the two. Bel was confused and for some reason he was boiling mad on the inside. He had no recollection of what Fran was talking about until his eyes changed to a purplish blue. "Aww Fran my dear innocent Bel has no clue what you're talking about" he smirked as he licked his lips.

Fran looked at Bel a bit confused. "What do you mean you don't remember?" He questioned an bit his lip slightly. Zane pulled Fran closer and smiled lightly. "Too bad then I can have him right?" Zane questioned biting Fran lightly on the neck. Fran gasped a bit and shook his head. "Stop it Zane..."

"Split personality my dear Fran" he smirked as he pulled out a couple blades. "You see when innocent Bel eats too much sugar I come in" he said "and im not your natural Bel" he smirked as he spun his blades around. "Sugar gets innocent Bel sugar drunk which can allow me to come out with ease but once im gone he has no recollection" he said as he gave a Cheshire grin. "I also come out when innocent Bel sees his own blood" he said as he gave a chuckle.

Fran nodded. "But I want Bel to remember just like you do." He mumbled a bit sadly "I mean it's not fair!" Fran pulled way fro Zane who pouted and sighed. "Don't tell me you want Mr. Personality over there." Zane growled a bit angrily. Fran just blushed he really liked Bel even though he might have some sort of personality problem.

Bel's split personality growled. "Back off or I will split you in half" he growled as he glared at Zane. "I wont give a stupid damn if I get kicked out" he said "I pretty much scare the crap out of all the teachers here anyways so whatever I want I GET" he growled as he began to spin his blades faster. Bel was not the type to be messed with unless you wanted to be split in half and dead

Fran pushed Zane back and went over to Bel. "Bel... sempai no don't hurt anyone... please." Fran touched his face lightly. "Bel sempai likes me right...." Fran bit his lip looking away a bit unsure if Bel even liked him. Zane growled a bit. "Of course he doesn't like you its Bel after all." He glared at Bel.

Bel nodded "no duh Fran" he said as he patted the boys head. "All of Bel's personality has taken a liking to you" he chuckled as he glared at Zane "really now I will split you in half" he growled "im not in the mafia for no reason" he said as threw a few at Zane. His stringed blades missed the male by a few as Bel pulled the blades back he allowed his murderous intent to swallow the area. He began to chuckle evilly as he played with his blade careful not to hurt Fran.

Fran blushed and bit his lip pulling on Bel's collar and pulling him into a kiss. "No killing..." He mumbled on to his lips and he kissed him deeper. Zane was well freaked yes scared yes and couldn't believe what was happening. Fran blushed slightly at the thought of well all of Bel's personalities liking him.

"Fine" he pouted as kissed Fran back until air became a raging problem. Bel pulled back an glared at the track members. "Make this a problem for either of us and I will kill you" he growled as the purplish blue eyes disappeared and was replaced his bluish green. "Fran?" he asked as he gave a blush.

Fran blushed a bright color realizing he disappeared and well the normal Bel sempai was back. "I... um... I... well this..." Fran bit his lip and pushed their lips together again. Fran blushed slightly pulling away and looking at the floor. "I really like you baka..." He mumbled fiddling with his fingers not daring to look back up at Bel.

Bel blushed "I like you too" he said as he chuckled at Fran. "Hey want to go to a cafe?" he asked as he thought about sweets. "I really want cake" he grinned as he walked closer to Fran. Bel flashed a quick personality split as he chuckled "you know itd be fun" he grinned as he flashed back to his normal self.

Fran turned a slightly red and nodded "Sounds fun..." He blushed biting his lip and looking at the track team who ran off in a panic. Fran took Bel's hand and looked at him a bit happily. "Lead the way..." Fran couldn't understand it but he really wanted what had happened earlier to happen again.

Bel grinned as he walked towards the gate and across the street. The shop sat across from the school. He walked in pulling Fran along with him. "Welcome" was heard through out the shop. Bel nodded as he asked for a table for two. A waitress showed them to their table as he gave a grin. They usually saw 'yaoi' and 'yuri' couples each day. She smiled happily as she asked for their orders. "A choco cake slice with tea" he grinned "how about you Fran?" he asked as he stared at the male.

Fran looked around as they enter the shop and felt a bit embarrassed. It was kind of like a date. Fran bit his lip as they were seated and looked at Bel. "Um I actually really want strawberry cheese cake..." He whispered a bit embarrassed Fran loved strawberries a lot more then he probably should have.


	6. Confession Part 5

The waitress nodded as she scribbled the order down and scurried off. "Ne Fran" Bel grinned "do you like track?" he asked as he stared at the male. Inside Bels mind Eisuke and Raiku were complaining about something. Bel yelled at them mentally as they bullied him. "SHUT UP BEL" Eisuke said as he kicked the young boy. "Yeah you get kawaii Fran" Raiku frowned as he threw some blades at Bel. "STOP BEING MEAN" he cried out.

Fran blink "It's ok." He said getting up and going over and sitting on Bel's lap. "But I think being around you and your personalities is more fun." Fran whispered into Bel's ear kiss his cheek he really did enjoy their time together.

He chuckled, "oh?" he asked as he kissed Fran. Everyone in the cafe bursted out into whispers. Bel gave a chuckle as his eyes had a tint of purple and red in them. Bel inside his mind was trying not to let his other sides take over while they where are a cafe. "No" he pouted "come on just once" Raiku pouted as Eisuke sighed "I haven't gotten out yet so shut up Raiku" Bel sighed "maybe next time I promise" he said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Fran smiled blushing and kissing him listening to the whispers around the room. "Bel... sempai..." He groaned lightly into his ear. Fran didn't know why he was acting that way but he really liked it a lot being close to Fran. "Bel what are the other names to your personalities?"

"Raiku and Eisuke" he said as he gave a chuckle. Bel nodded at the waitress who was staring at them. "Thank you and sorry to be a bother" he said as he gave a smile. She blushed and walked away. Bel grinned "your cakes here Fran" he said as he licked frans ear.

Fran blushed brightly. "Ah... but I want to stay on your lap." He purred and pouted a bit pushing their lips together once more before getting up and going back into his seat. "Raiku and Eisuke? Which one did I meet earlier?" He questioned.

"Raiku" he said "he tends to be the pervy one" Bel sighed as he got kicked once more. "Eisuke is the more evil one" he smirked "though Raiku takes up more roles than anyone here." he said as he ate his cake. Raiku, who was jumping for joy inside his head, was yelling out "YES SUGAR!!" Bel sighed as he stared at Raiku.

Fran ate some of his cake nodding and listening to Bel and his explanation. "So you all like me?" He questioned licking a strawberry a bit seductively. Before taking a bit out of it and smiling. The thought of them all liking him made Fran really happy.

Bel nodded "you wouldn't know what they do to me in my mind" he sighed as he finished his cake. Once he finished his eyes flashed a purple. "Hey Fran" Raiku said as he licked the bit of chocolate on his lips. "How does strawberries taste?" he asked as he gave a grin.

Fran blushed looking at Bel. "You're Raiku. Right?" He purred lightly licking the strawberry again. "Its good want a taste?" He purred looking at him. "Oh and be nice to Bel! Or I won't kiss you ever again." He glared at him a bit.

Raiku nodded "yeah" he said as he gave a sigh "fine ill be nice to the little wuss" he sighed "can I have my strawberry now?" he asked. Inside the mind of 'Bel' Eisuke was laughing as Bel pouted. "BAKA RAIKU" he yelled as Raiku sighed "he said I can't be mean so I will have to find another way" he sighed.

Fran smiled and licked in once more before giving it to Raiku. "Is it ok that I licked it?" Fran questioned with a cute look on his face. He was glad he was going to stop picking on Bel and he was happy well that he was listening to him.

"Nah since Bel probably likes it anyways" he smirked as he ate the strawberry. "Do you want to go anywhere after?" he asked as he gave a quick yawn as he chugged the warm tea. Raiku grinned as Eisuke began to chase after Bel.

Fran looked at him. "Ah I don't know um... my house... yours?" Fran questioned it was the end of the day after all they could also go to the park. "Um... where do you want to go?" He looked at the few people staring at them and most Bel. Bel could probably get someone better looking and cuter then Fran. What was so special about him?

"It doesn't matter" he grinned as he stood up and went to the counter to pay for the orders. Raiku nodded as he placed the money down before walking back. "Come" he said as he bridal styled Fran. "It's getting stuffy in here so let's go" he said as he walked out the door and towards a park that was near by. Placing Fran down on a bench he chuckled "do you live alone?" he asked as he quickly sat down beside him.

Fran watched him pay and smiled then was caught off guard when he picked him up and carried him out. "Baka that was so embarrassing." Fran turned really red in the face looking at Raiku as he placed him on the bench. "Ah no ones home actually until 10 tonight why?" He looked up at him a bit still red though

"No reason" he smirked as he gave a yawn "and im not an idiot" he chuckled as Raiku kissed Fran. "Never have never will" he said as he continued to kiss the younger male.

Fran blushed and kissed him back deeply. "Mmmm... Baka..." He mumbled on to his lips pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Fran really couldn't help it but he liked him a lot and he really made Fran all hot.

Raiku grinned as he continued kissing Fran. He loved the way he tasted. It reminded him of strawberries. Raiku grinned as Eisuke and Bel began blushing. "BAKA RAIKU" Bel yelled as he ran into a corner. "Hey you picked out one hot male" He grinned

Fran blushed brightly and pulled away slightly. "Um... so my house?" He questioned a bit red in the face. Fran looked at the sky a bit then back at him. "I want Bel to play with me too." He purred lightly ad seductively.

Bel blushed "did he just say what I thought he said?" He asked as he looked at Raiku who nodded "yep". Raiku said "alright then" as he gave a smirk. Eisuke sighed as he wondered when he will get his turn.

Fran blushed "I want Bel...to love me a lot." He whispered slightly embarrassed. "And I want to meet... Eisuke... to." he blushed kissing him lightly once more. "I think we should go to my house first though." He whispered looking away a bit embarrassed.

"Alright and Bel though you don't know it likes you like crazy and Eisuke" Raiku said as he gave a low chuckle "you don't want to meet him just yet" he said as Eisuke kicked Raiku in the head.

Fran blushed. "Bel likes me a lot really... that makes me really happy." Fran giggled lightly and blinked. "But I want to..." He was referring to Eisuke.

"It won't be a pretty sight" he sighed looked at Fran. "YES" Eisuke yelled as he gave a sadistic grin. "DONT HURT HIM EISUKE" Both, Raiku and Bel, yelled "I won't hurt baby Fran" he grinned as he pulled out a blade and played with it. Raiku cringed as he stared at Bel "your time is up" he said as Raiku's eyes changed back to a greenish blue.

Fran blinked and realized Bel was back and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you." He purred on to his lips and kissing him more lustfully. He relay did like Bel the most out of the three though it wasn't fair since he hadn't been able to meet Eisuke.

"Hey" Bel said as he kissed Fran. "What were we going to do?" he asked as he got kicked in the head by Eisuke. "LET ME OUT" he yelled as he pouted. Bel frowned as Eisuke let off an aura. "Stop it" he whined

Fran smiled lightly and kisses Bel once more. "My house me and you." He teased a bit pulling him down and on to him. "I think you should all be nice to my Bel." He purred into his ear kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go..." He mumbled lightly.

Bel raised an eyebrow as he stared at Fran. "Oh?" he said as his eyes made a quick change in color from bluish green to reddish black. Eisuke was getting frustrated "LET ME OUT" he yelled as he tackled Bel. "No" Bel said as he gave a low growl. Raiku was munching on a cookie as the two fought.

Fran kissed Bel once more and got up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." He purred leading the way to his house. Fran was really well happy and he really wanted to get home where there wouldn't be people staring at them.

Bel nodded as he followed Fran. He was mentally fighting Eisuke and not allowing him to get out or someone would get hurt. "No Eisuke later" he growled "NOW" Eisuke yelled as he kicked the same aged male. "Shut up" Bel sneered "or I won't let you visit Fran" he said as he threw a rock at Eisuke who frowned and dodged.

Fran smiled as they got to is house and he went and unlocked the door letting Bel in. Fran enter the hall and closed the door behind them and locked it like usually. "Let go to my room." He chimed a bit looking at Bel.

Bel nodded as his eyes slowly changed colors as the two continued to fight for appearance. Bel mentally growled as he kicked Eisuke "STOP IT" he yelled as he stabbed the red eye colored male. "Never" Eisuke sneered as he stabbed the bluish green eyed boy. "BAAAKA" Bel said as he ran around. Raiku sat in the corner and continued eating.

Fran smiled and took him upstairs an in to is room which had painting all over the walls and some on canvas in the corners. "Sorry if it's a bit messy..." He mumbled a bit embarrassed as he pulled him to his bed and sat down.

"Ah its fine" he chuckled "my room is worst" he said as he sat down. "You really should be a painter" He grinned as Eisuke gave a sigh "Do you really want to meet Eisuke?" Bel asked as he gave a worried look. Bel knew the consequence of letting Eisuke out.

Fran looked at him and then the painting a bit and smiled a little. "Um... yes... but he won't break anything right..." He whispered a bit worried about the paintings and the house all together. "I want to meet him yes but if he break or ruins anything I'll hate him forever." Fran said a bit childishly.

"Uhh yeah the only reason why I don't let him out cause he KILLS" Bel said dramatically. Bel gave a chuckle as Eisuke whined. "That's not fair" he pouted as he sat quietly in a corner.

Fran smiled. "Let me meet him but I want him to be good though can he do that?" Fran smiled and kissed Bel's lips lightly as he pulled him down on top of him. "I really what him to meet me but I don't want anything broken." He looked up at him "Can he behave himself for me." Fran put a finger to his lip looking very innocent.

"I guess so but it'll be a little hard to contain him mind having sweets just incase" Bel said as he gave a sheepish grin as he pulled out a blade. "Only Raiku can take over once Eisuke gets out of hand but that involves sweets" he said as he gave a sigh. Eisuke on the other hand was jumping for joy.

Fran nodded watching him a bit nervously, but he really wanted to meet the other Bel named Eisuke even if it where once. Fran bit his lip and looked up at Bel a bit. "Ah... something sweet I guess the cookies down stairs are ok right?" He looked up at him a bit he really didn't want Bel to get hurt or him for that matter.

"Sure" he said as he stared at a nervous Fran. "Mind getting them now" he asked as he tilted his head a little giving an innocent look. Bel gave a mental sigh as Eisuke continued to jump up and down with joy. Raiku gave a sigh as he kicked the male. "Shut up" he growled.

Ah sure he said getting up and looking at Bel before going down stairs and grabbing them. Fran sighed going back up and looking at him. "What if he doesn't want to eat them?" He questioned. It wasn't like he was going to force feed him. He went over and sat next to him again and set them down on his night stand.

"Just place a bit of it in your mouth and kiss him" he shrugged as he nodded to Fran. "Well ill see you in a bit" he grinned as he kissed Fran's forehead before cutting a little bit of his wrists. Bel's eyes changed to a reddish black. "Hello my little Fran" Eisuke said as he licked his blood from his wrist. "You wanted to see me" he grinned devilishly. Eisuke gave a sigh; the room was plain and had NO blood or dead bodies what so ever.

Fran blushed slightly and looked at him a bit. "Ah... yeah I just wanted to meet you...after all I got to see the others... so why not see you to." He looked at him a bit uneasy.

Eisuke smirked, "because I kill" he said darkly. Eisuke made his way closer to Fran as he gave a low dark chuckle. "I wonder what you would look like with a scratch on your beautiful face" Eisuke said as he rubbed the backside of the blade against frans face. Eisuke chuckled as he stared at the boy.

Fran bit his lip. "Would you really hurt me...?" He sound a bit sad at the fact the third Bel would hurt him. "I guess if you would do that it means you don't like me huh..." He looked down and rubbed his eye some.

Eisuke chuckled "im kidding" he said as he gave a yawn. "It's tiring to fight with Bel" he said as he placed the blades back into his jacket. Eisuke leaned back on the bed. "I was forced to be good so I can't so crap about your room or you" he sighed "though you are one sexy male" he chuckled.

Fran blushed slightly. "You really think so." He smirked and climbed on to his lap and kissed him. "Does that mean you want me to?" He purred putting his arms lightly around his neck. "I want you to want me... I want Raiku to want me and I really want Bel to want me." He smiled lightly biting his lip causing it to bleed a little then pressing his lips lightly on to Eisuke's.

"Like they said we all like you" he smirked as he licked the blood off of frans lips. Eisuke gave a grin as he kissed Fran.

Fran blushed and kissed him deeply. "I'm glad." he purred pushing him down and climbed on top of him smiling. "I'm glad you want me."


	7. Confession Part 6

Fran smiled and kissed him gently. "Mmmm... you know we're alone right?" he purred a bit grinding there hips together. Fran didn't know why but he liked the feeling of being wanted by others.

Eisuke gave a moan as he nodded. "Yeah" he smirked as he slowly trailed his tongue down Fran's neck. "Sadly im getting yelled at" he smirked

Fran smiled and let out a slight gasp at the feel of his tongue. "Mmmm... that's not good but I think they should be nicer to you." Fran purred a bit kissing him. Fran smiled and kissed him down his neck biting him lightly. "Make me say your name." He purred lightly into his ear.

Eisuke smirked "oh really" he said as he began to trail his hands up Fran's shirt as he flipped him over to were Eisuke was on top. Eisuke grinned as he began to nibble away at frans ear before he moved his mouth over frans.

Fran let out a small moan as he felt his hands. "Mmmm..." he pulled him down into another kiss. "If you want me to scream your name your going to have to make me hot." He teased a bit as he slid a hand down his chest and looked u at Eisuke.

Eisuke chuckled as he slid his hands down towards frans pants before moving it up frans shirt and towards his nipples. Eisuke licked frans lower lip for permission as he sucked on frans lower lip.

Fran groaned bit looking up at him a bit red in the face. Fran letting him in a bit shyly but it wasn't like he didn't want him. On the contrite he actually wanted him a lot more then he thought he did. Fran ran his hand through Eisuke's hair wondering him he was getting beat up for doing this with both Bel and Raiku permission.

Eisuke let his tongue do its work as his hands played with frans nipples. He chuckled as Raiku and Bel frowned. They sighed as they kicked Eisuke in the head. "BAKA EISUKE" Bel yelled as he gave a sigh.

Fran blushed deeply. "Eisuke..." he groaned slightly."Mmmmm..... I feel like this is che-cheating." He stumbled a bit on his words. "I don't want Bel... to be angry...or sad." He gasped slightly.

Eisuke smirked as he stopped "then tell that to him" he grinned as his eyes changed back to its normal colors. "So who did you say you were cheating on?" Bel asked as he gave a grin.

Fran blushed looking up at him. "Bel..." He blushed brightly and looked away. "I just don't want you to be sad... I actually want you to be my first." He bit his lip a bit embarrassed.

"Oh?" he said as he kissed Fran. "Sounds like a good idea" he grinned. "But not today" he chuckled as he got off of Fran. "Maybe next time" he said as he gave a yawn.

Fran frowned and looked away. "But...Bel...sempai... that's not fair... I really want you..." he bit his lip getting up and looking away. "You already turned me on that's not nice." he looked away.

"Aww" he grinned "sorry Fran but not today" he said as he kissed the younger male on the lips before falling back on the bed. "Im sleepy" he sighed "its tiring to keep up with the two" he said as he closed his eyes.

Fran pouted and looked away. "Meanie... Next time don't turn me on and not finish the job that goes for all of you." He grabbed the cookies and went down stairs to watch some TV. "BAKA!" he yelled as he sat down and ate the cookies.

The three chuckled as Bel said "he asked for it" Bel chuckled as he disappeared. Bel was sleeping as was Raiku. Eisuke sat in their head as he thought about things that he wouldn't think about in the past. "Weird" he thought "just plain weird"

Fran watched TV and sighed not really caring anymore if he got fat. "Baka Bel... I hate you..." He mumbled a bit looking at the screen not even being able to get into the show at all. "I should go kiss some other guy just to get him angry..." He growled knowing he wouldn't really do that. Fran bit his lip and sat there starting to fall asleep. "Baka..." he mumbled before passion out.

~time skip~

Bel awoke and looked out the window before going downstairs. He found a sleeping Fran and a TV that was on some channel. Bel chuckled as he went to where Fran sat as he turned off the TV. "So kawaii" they thought as Bel sat beside Fran.

Fran moved slightly rubbing his eyes and looking around. "What time is it?" He questioned looking around not really noticing Bel next to him. Fran climbed off of the couch a bit off balance as he stretched like a cat.

"About maybe 6" he said as he grinned. "Did you sleep well my dear?" he asked playfully. Bel sighed as he leaned back. "I have to leave soon I need to make myself dinner. Then shower and homework" he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Fran.

Fran almost jumped a bit scared but calmed down realizing it was Bel. "Ah... Bel... next time please don't tease Me." he leaned back on him. "I really like you Bel." He closed his eyes and yawned lightly.

"I didn't" he chuckled "you just didn't realize I was here" he said as he nuzzled into Frans neck. "I like you too" he said as he gave a yawn. "Come to my house next time" he said as he nuzzled into the warmth.

Fran nodded. "Ok... next time I go to your house." He hugged him lightly and looked at the clock. "I wish you didn't have to go..." He pouted slightly. Fran pulled away from Bel and smiled turning to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He purred hugging him.

"Alright" he said as he kissed Fran. "Tomorrow then" he grinned as he walked towards the door and slipped into his shoes. Bel gave a yawn, he wanted to take a shower as soon as he got home but he wasn't sure what he was planning to do first. Bel walked out the front door to find some heading in the same direction. He nodded and walked off.

Fran watched him leave and his mom enters. Fran greeted her and went upstairs to take his shower and get ready for bed and dinner. After he ate got ready for bed he laid in his room not as tired as he wanted to be. "Night Fran." His mother called and Fran nodded lightly closing his eyes so she thought he was a sleep. After she closed the door and made her way down stairs he got up and started to sketch out some ideas he had in his head.

Bel walked up to his place as he opened the door. Bel gave a small 'im home' only to receive silence. He doesn't really have a family since a while back. Now Bel lives in a 2 roomed apartment alone. He gave a yawn as he headed towards the kitchen to make some rice triangles. He munched on it as he headed towards the main room, where he sleeps, to take a shower before going to do his homework. Raiku and Eisuke sighed as they went to sleep. Bel was awake as he finished up his shower and went to do the work that would be sitting on his desk. He frowned as he stared down at the problems.

Fran finally got all the ideas out of his head and fell asleep only to wake up an hour later to get ready for school. "I don't want to gooo..." Fran said tiredly. "You should have thought of that before you stood up all night drawing all of this crap!" His father yelled. Fran sighed getting ready and walking to school mumbling to himself. "Its not crap..." He hissed walking into the school a bit angry. "I hate you!" He yelled slightly louder then he wanted to. Everyone stared and whispered to themselves and Fran sighed walking to class.

Bel was dressed in his usual wear as he walked to school with tired eyes. He wasn't able to finish his work. He scanned the area for Fran. Bel spotted the male as he headed to class. "Fran" he mumbled tiredly "what up?" he asked as he gave a yawn. Bel was tired and he was planning to skip and sleep if he had too.

Fran jumped looking over to see Bel and smiled. "Bel you don't think my art is crap right?" He looked at him a bit angry and frustrated. Fran really wanted to rip his dad into little pieces and then burn the evidence. "Bel... you like my paints right?" He really needs someone to tell him other wise he really felt like he sucked when his father called his art crap. Fran was about ready to cry to tell the truth he hated when his dad could make him feel so useless.

"Yes I love your drawings their not crap" he said "never have never will" he said in a quiet tone as he hugged Fran. "Who said that?" he asked with a tint of anger as he gave a yawn. "If you want then you could move your paintings to my place and you could stay if you want" he said as he nuzzled himself closer to Fran.

Fran blushed leaning on him. "Really... I can move in with you..." He whispered a bit afraid if he spoke any louder that it might just all be a dream and would crumble to the floor. He looked up at Bel and smiled lightly. "To tell the truth that would make me happy...but are you sure?" He hid his face in Bel's chest turning slightly red in the face.

"I live alone anyways" he chuckled "my parents are either dead or moved out" he said as he gave a low chuckle. "So yes you can move in" he said as he gave a yawn. "Im sleepy want to go get your stuff if no ones at home?" he asked as he grinned.

Fran smiled jumping on him and kissing Bel. "I'd love to!" he looked up at him. Living with Bel that was going to be very interesting after all there were three of him so who knew what could happen. Fran smiled and grabbed his hand leading him out of the school.

Bel chuckled as Fran dragged him out of school. "All in all I think I should drop out of school" he yawned as he gave a grin. Bel, Raiku, and Eisuke where doing there own thing as their body was being dragged. "The boredom" Raiku sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Eisuke was on a bed as he read his shouen jump. Bel was yawning as he tired not to fall asleep.

Fran frowned you can't. "If you drop out I'll be lonely." he whispered holding his hand and leaning on him. "I wont go if you don't show up besides you need your education Bel-sempai... you cant leave me alone..." Fran looked up at Bel a bit. "Sempai your not going to tease me this time and not finish the job right?" he looked at him curiously he wanted to know for future reference.

"Maybe" he chuckled "and I guess ill stay in school for you" he said as he quickly kissed the male. "Anyways let's hurry it up because I don't want to be caught" he said as he urged the male to go.

Fran smiled and kissing Bel lightly. "Thank you." He whispered and pulled him the rest of the way to his house and let him in. "Um... should I pack everything of mine or just grabbed the things I need?" He looked at Bel he had never really runaway from home or moved for that matter so it was all kinda of new to him.

"doesnt matter we could make two quick rounds and collect your clothes, paintings, and books and stuff so just pack everything needed" he chuckled "it makes life easier" he said as he leaned against whatever he could lean against. 

Fran nodded and started packing things he really need like his art supplies and paints in one pile. He pack his clothes and stuff. "So Bel why are you so tired to today?" Fran questioned putting a few more things in the box. "Your well form what I see always a bit more filled with energy then today." He peeked over at him.

"i was doing homework last night" he said as he gave a yawn "do you want to take the first box first before we take a second cause if your parents come home to find boxes they will get suspicious" he said as he went and sat on Frans bed. Raiku and Eisuke where sleeping since there werent anything to do. Bel gave a quiet sigh as he laid back

Fran looked at him and nodded. "Um you can I'll finished packing this box and the other one and when you come back we can take them and be done with it." He smiled looking at him and rubbed his eye a bit. He was tired to maybe today he wouldn't go to school after this and pass out at Bel's house.

"alright" he said as he waited for fran to finish up with a box before he would take them to his house. Bel yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He didnt want to fall asleep on frans bed no matter how comfortable it felt.

Fran put the last item in and looked toward Bel and smiled. He looked well cute sleeping on his bed. "Bel sempi this ones done." He purred a bit hoping he hadn't fallen a sleep or completely asleep. Fran moved on to the next box looking back at him making sure he heard him.

Bel pushed himself off the bed as he gave a yawn. "alright" he said as he picked up the box "mind if i use your windows?" he asked as he placed the box down and quickly went to get his shoes to place it on the window sill. "its faster that way" he grinned.

Fran nodded slightly and looked at him. "Sure go for it." He purred looking away and packing the next box. How was it a faster way? He thought looking at the window and then Bel a bit curiously. He shook his head and went back to packing his clothes.

Bel slipped into his shoes as he jumped into the tree and headed towards his house. He was moving at a quick speed since he had to move fast when he trained back in italy.

Fran finished packing up the other two boxes and grabbed his book bag. "There." He smiled fixing his hair and looking around everything seem well empty now but they brought it upon themselves. Fran waited patiently for Bel to return so they can take the rest of it and Fran could be done with his parents.

Bel opened the door as he quickly placed the box down before going back the same way he entered "fran" he grinned "give me the last two and head back to school ill meet you there quickly" he said as he kissed the male and left in a flash. Bel ran for abour 2 minutes less before he reached his apartmen/house and placed frans belonging down and closed the door before he left. Bel had a bad feeling at the moment and he had to hurry.

Bel blink and nodded handing him the last two and watching him leave. "Ah..ok I guess..." Fran mumbled walking out the front door and locking it only to see a car in the drive way. it was his father which made Fran bit his lip. "What are you doing home?" He questioned. "Ah I forgot my note book I was just coming quickly before my next class started that's all." Fran bowed and walked off as he felt his fathers eyes on him. Good thing he shut his bed room door or his father would of noticed the lack of Fran's things and clothes. Fran sighed slightly going to the school and leaning on a tree a bit tired maybe if he too a nap it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Bel headed towards the school as he went in search for fran. "Fran" he asked as he spotted a green haried male. Bel walked over to the male only to find that it was his boyfriend. He gave a relieved sigh "you made it" he said as he sat down beside the male. "do you want to go to my place and rest?" he asked as he noticed how tired fran was.

Fran bit his lip and looked up at Bel a bit tried and smiled lightly. "I'd love to go to your house and sle-" He yawned and tried to get up but couldn't keep his balance and fell back down with a small thud. "Oof... I guess I don't have the balance to get up... I think my parents will be so angry when they realize I don't go home... I hope it wont be to much troubled for you..." Fran rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily.

"its fine" he said as he picked Fran up and headed towards his house/apartment. Once Bel reached the place he opened up the door and avoided the boxes as he headed towards his room. He placed the male down before he walked out and took his belongings into another area of the house/apartment. He didnt want either to trip over the belongings.

Fran sat on the bed and looked around smiling lightly. Bel was so nice to carry him.. Fran felt well a bit girlie now but he didn't mid as long as it was Bel who carried him he would be fine with it. Fran smiled and laid down closing his eyes and gripping the sheets lightly taking in Bel's scent. Fran was thankful he had Bel now and he really was happy he would be staying with him.


	8. Confession Part 7

Bel sighed as he walked back into his room. "you should rest" he said as he looked around his messy room. Bel began to pick up some things as he placed the dirty clothes into the hamper and his books on his desk. Bel gave a yawn as he continued to clean.

Fran opened his eyes watching Bel and frowned lightly. "Join me please." Fran purred putting out his hand for Bel. He didn't want to let Bel stay up. After all he to was sleepy just like Fran was so then they should sleep together after all they were living together now. "I think I might love you Bel." Fran confessed turning a bi red in the face.

"ara" he said as he placed the last of the things where they belonged before walking over to his bed. "you think or you know" he teased as he kissed fran before slipping into the bed. Bel gave a yawn as his eyes slowly drooped. They wanted to shut close but Bel wanted to hear Frans response before he slept.

Fran smiled when he laid down and moved close to him. "I know." he whispered kissing Bel lightly and snuggling closer to him. Fran loved Bel's scent there was something about it that made him well happy and calm at the same time. "Do you love me..." He whispered afraid of the answer he would be happy if he did but what if Bel didn't.

"i love you" he said weerily as his eyes snapped shut. Bel was once more in dreamland. He muttered somethings as he slept.

Fran blushed and snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck. "I'm glad.... I love you to.." He whispered before passing out next to Bel.

Bel is a usual light sleeper but since he hadnt had much sleep in the past few days he slept perfectly fine. He wondered what he was supposed to do if Frans parents came after the two.

Fran smiled and passed out gripping Bel close. He really wanted to stay with him he hoped his parents wouldn't come looking for him so he could be happy. After all he already was attached to him. A while later Fran started to come around. "Bel-sempi?" he whispered looking only to see it was 8:00 at night. Fran sighed he definitely wasn't going to get sleep if he sleep all day and stood up all night. Fran ran his hand through his hair and looked over at Bel.

"hmm" Bel said as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey fran if your parents threaten to do something to us can i hurt them" he asked as he sat up and looked for the male. Bel stretched as he slid off the bed and walked out towards the kitchen to make some food.

Fran bit his lip as he heard Bel and sighed lightly. "You can threaten but don't hurt them they just might get the cops and stuff." He called after Bel and sighed once he was gone falling back and staring at the ceiling. Maybe if they both left school and got jobs instead... no but if he stood at school it would be a good chance they'd go there in search of him. Fran covered his face with his arm and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding if anyone would miss him it be his mom and that would only last a day or so.

"my dear being an assasin do you really think i would get caught?" he said as he found a sandwich he had made earlier that day. He always made food before he left for school. "Fran" he said as he walked back to where the boy sat. "You dont mind if im a sin or a mafia member do you?" he asked as he munched away at his sandwich. He didnt want fran mad or worried about him.

Fran sat up and looked at him and smiled lightly. "Nope.. Because I love you." He smirked laying back down and looking at the ceiling. Yeah his parents wouldn't mind but he did worry for Bel's safety after all he couldn't help his feeling for him no matter how much he tried. Fran stretched and yawned at him. "I'm glad I'm with you.." He mumble softly to himself.

"Same" he said as he continued to munch away at the sandwich. Bel headed towards the computer as he hooked up his cellphone to his charger. He sighed as the phone charged. He turned on the computer as he leaned back in the chair. Bel was about half way done with the sandwich as the computer booted up. Bels back ground was a picture of the Varia and the Vongolas. Bel sighed as his IM's instanly logged on. He pulled up an internet site as he went to check his email.

Fran smiled a bit and looked over at Bel and sighed. maybe this wasn't going to be lovers lane like Fran wanted it to be but at least they were together. It wasn't like Bel would a banded him if he were in trouble so that was good enough. Fran looked back at the ceiling and then at Bel. "Hey why are you here when your part of a mafia which is across the ocean?" Fran questioned a bit it didn't seem like he was undercover after all.

"because i was sent here to find a new member since one of our old member died" he said as an IM popped up from lussuria. Bel frowned as he went to check his spammage of an inbox. The messages all came from lussuria, he frowned as he deleted all the messages. "why do you want me to leave?" he asked as he turned and looked at fran. "Stupid luss" he said as he typed in for Lussuria to shut the hell up and go away.

Fran blinked and shook his head. "No I don't want you to leave me at all." He whispered. "If you leave me I'll cry for sure." Fran sat up and looked sadly at the floor. "So when you find the person will you leave me without a second thought?" He whispered in a small frighten voice he didn't want Bel to leaver him he didn't want to lose him. Fran gripping his pants a bit looking a the floor would Bel just leave him would he just leave and never turn back. Fran shook his head slightly trying to get the thoughts to leave.

"no silly" he said as he logged off of his ims as he got onto a music site that he used often and played the song 'Fantasy' by Danny Fernades. Bel then stood up and walked over to Fran as he hugged him "i would bever leave you" he said as he kissed the males forehead. "now are you hungry cause i could make you some food" he said

Fran looked up at him and blushed jumping on him. "I'm glad you wouldn't leave me." He whispered pushing his lips on to Bel's a bit. Fran smiled biting his lip and looking down hugging Bel close. "I'm glad I found you..." Fran closed his eyes and leaned on him a bit.

"Your so childish" he chuckled as he kissed fran. "either way im happy to be with you" he said as he smoothed Frans hair out. Bel gave a sigh as he saw an IM pop up. He decided to ignore it as long as Fran was close to him he wouldnt get up to check.

Fran smiled and gripped him. "I'm glad I'm with you as well." he whispered looking up at him again pressing their lips together. "Fran love me please." He batted his eye lashes at him a bit with a slightly pout on his face in a teasing manner.

"eh?" Bel said as he looked at fran before kissing him "want to go IM tease all my friends?" he asked as he snuggled closer to fran. Bel gave stiffled yawn as he looked at the green haired male.

Fran pouted slightly looking away. "After will you love me..." He questioned looking up at Bel and then away. He definitely didn't want to love him the way Fran wanted it. Fran bit his lip and looked down "Ah yeah sure lets go tease your friends." He smiled looking up at him.

"whats wrong?" he asked as he stared at the male. Bel wondered what was wrong but he wouldnt get a perspective view since Raiku and Eisuke were sleeping. He mentally sighed as he waited for an answer before he would move towards his computer.

Fran walked over and looked at the names. "Who's that it sounds like a girl." He pointed to lussuria's screen name and looked at Bel a bit confused. Fran bit his lip maybe if he told Bel he wanted him to touch and hold him in sexual ways he would understand him.

"Thats Lussuria our 'gay' friend" Bel said as he emphasized gay. "hes like a mother" he said as he gave a light chuckle "thats Squalo" he said pointing at the screen name that had a little shark icon. "thats xanxus" he said as he pointed at the one icon that said Meat on it. "Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Hibari, Lambo, Ipin, Reborn, Ryohei, Levi, Mukuro, Bianchi, Dino, Basil, Kyoko, Haru, Futa, Collonello, Skull, Lal, Ken and Chikusa" Bel said as he named all the people on his friend list.

Fran blinked and listen looking at the cute little shark icon and the others smiling. "Its Really cute especially this one." HE smiled looking at him. "Are they all nice like you or do they all seem to be normal?" He looked at Bel questioned a bit interested in the people he hung out with.

"Varia members are overly weird but i find truely that Vongola" he said pointing at the screen names under the Varia group and then Screen names under the Vongola group "are very nice though some are weird" he then pointed at the ones that where under the group friends "they are people i rarely talk to but i find very nice" he grinned "And the Chibis" he said refering to the Alcobaleno "are quiet vicious" he said as he pointed to the group Chibis that held all of the Alcobaleno screen names.

Fran smiled "I like the chibi's." He smiled leaning over and looking at the one and smiling. "Their really cute." He smiled looking back at Bel. Fran bit his lip and sat on his lap looking at Bel. "Um.. Bel do you know what I mean by love me?" He questioned looking at the screen then Bel again.

"being clueless no" he said as he sat down into the computer chair. Bel looked questionably at Fran and didnt ask as a few IMs popped up. Bel didnt respond as he stared at fran. "why?" he asked as a hint of worry latched itself onto his voice

Fran bit his lip and sighed. "I thought so..." He got up and turned so he was facing Bel while sitting on his lap. "I want you to love me in another way." He whispered a bit talking Bel's hand and kissing it. "I want you to touch me Bel..." He whispered a bit embarrassed.

"Ohh" Bel said as he kissed fran and began sucking at his lower lip. "You shouldve say so before" he said as his hands naturally roamed towards the edge of frans shirt.

Fran blushed and kissed him back a bit and put his arms around his neck loosely and closed his eyes getting into the kiss. "Mmmm.. I was embarrassed..." He pouted a bit embarrassed and innocently As he pushed their lips back together.

Bel chuckled into the kiss as his hands roamed up his shirt. Bel continued to kiss fran, letting their tounges do their work as his hands played with his nipples. Bel ran his hands down frans thighs as he gave an inward smirk.

Fran let out a small moan into their lip lock. "Bel.. " He whispered on to his lips as he felt his hands run down and blushed. That was right Fran had always liked it when Bel touched him in this way. It actually made him want more of Bel and more then touching sometimes. Fran squeaked softly as he realized another IM pooped up and blushed he felt well kind of embarrassed that startled him.

"hm" Bel said as he continued his assault. "ah dang" he pouted as he looked at his screen. "want to continue this after IMing?" he asked as he kissed the male on his lap.

Fran blushed and looked at him a bit unsure. "Ah.. how long are you going to be IMing?" He questioned a bit worried he'd be there all night. Fran wanted Bel and he wanted him bad but he could wait an hour at tops any longer and he'd probably lose the confidence. Fran looked back at the IM and stuck out his tongue at it.

"5 minutes" he said as gave a chuckle. "IM with me" he said as he kissed the boy. Bel didnt want Fran to be mad or anything so he wanted to end the IMing quickly so they could get back down to business.

Fran smiled and nodded. "Ok five minutes and I'll IM with you." He blushed kissing his cheek and leaning on this a bit. "But remember I'm only giving you five because you suggested." He smiled and looked at him and purred lightly turning to read the IM's.

"mhm" he muttered as he began reply to Lussuria and Yamamoto.

[btw thats not their screen name its just the shortening of their name]

Luss: Hey Bel :D  
Bel: Freak  
Luss: Awww Did you find a new member?  
Bel: No but i found a princess  
Luss: A princess? Who is that?  
Bel: My secret

~yamamoto chat~  
Yama: Hi Bel -grins-  
Bel: Sup boy  
Yama: How are you doing back in japan?  
Bel: Fine how about italy?  
Yama: Not that bad acutally. Everyone seems happy though some getes homesick  
Bel: Ahh

Fran blushed reading the first chat and looking at Bel a bit blushing. He thought of Fran as a princess he blushed some more and leaned his head on Bel's shoulder looking at the screen and reading the next chat and smiling. "When you go back.. I'll be here wont I?.. I mean your not going to take me with you...are you..?" Fran whispered looking at the floor.

"no ill take you with me cause with out you i wouldnt feel the same and plus i was wondering can you fight?" he asked as he looked at the male. Bel typed back to the flashing chat.

Luss: AWWWW  
Bel: Shut up BAKA  
Luss: whatever -pouts-  
Bel: uggh -rolls eyes-  
Luss: im having cake -smirks-  
Bel: Damn you -throws blades at you-

~yamaoto chat~

Yama: So whats new over there?  
Bel: princess  
Yama: Gf?  
Bel: nuh uh  
Yama: Ohhhh  
Bel: you?  
Yama: Prince  
Bel: who?  
Yama: Hiba  
Bel: O.O

Fran nodded slowly looking at the chat and smiling looking at the Chat turning red. "Why do you want to know?" He looked at him. Fran was pretty good actually thanks to his father pushing all sorts of fighting styles on him just to make him 'more of a man' as he put it.

"cause i have a pretty good idea later in the future" He chuckled as he looked at the clock before saying bye to everyone. Bel logged off and stood up, sending fran into bridial style. He walked over towards the bed placing the male down as he climbed on top.

Fran blushed looking up at Bel. "If I'm the princess then your my prince right." He smiled and put his hand on Bel's face. "Ouji-sama... love me." He whispered and looked up at him blushing a bright color red in his cheeks.

"your wish is my command hime-sama" Bel chuckled as he kissed the boy. "Your my missing piece" he said as his hands roamed to their natural spots. Though he kept one to keep him from squishing fran.

Fran blushed brightly and let out a small moan blushing at his nick name. "I Think Your mine to." He whispered putting his arms around Bel's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Ouji-sama..." He moved his pis against Bel's Letting out a small moan.


	9. Confession Part 8

"hime-sama" he moaned as he kissed Fran. He let his tounge take their jobs as his free hands roamed up frans shirt. He played with his nipples as he inwardly smirked.

Fran let out a gasp griping Bel slightly. "Mmmm.... Ouji.. sama.." He bit his lip and looked at Bel a bit dazed and lustfully. "Love me... Make me say your name again and again." he whispered into his ear lustfully an seductively.

"mmm hime-sama you asked for it" Bel smirked as he slowly underessed both of them. He smirked as he kissed fran. He continued to do what he did before as he licked frans neck.

Fran blushed brightly looking Bel's body over. Oh god... He bit his lip staring at his body. He wanted him more then he thought he wanted Bel.

Bel chuckled as he bit into frans neck leaving a mark. He looked down at fran as he gave a bright blush. "Damn hes getting to me" Bel thought as Raiku and Eisuke watched intently not bothering to hurt mini Bel.


	10. End Series

Hey guys thanks for waiting and reviewing my other confession story before i removed it and redid everything but the story/rp has come to an end since me and lexic sent the yaoiness into PMs and i dont have the other half and so im ending the series. Hope you enjoy and will wait for my next one


End file.
